


不想去学校（八）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 17





	不想去学校（八）

见一告诉莫关山一条聊天的斩男法则——不要太着急回复对方的消息，要显得漫不经心，毫不在乎，这样的话会让对方产生征服欲。其实当一个人开始考虑如何表现不在乎时，基本意味着这个人在他脑子里已经开始扎根。莫关山躺在宿舍的窄铺上，脑子里翻来覆去都是贺天温柔的关怀。  
这样下去可不行，沦陷的太快就会显得廉价。  
一宿都没睡的安稳，迷迷糊糊的做梦梦到贺天给他发微信约他出去玩。  
见一把自己淘汰的一部苹果手机给莫关山用，莫关山终于进入互联网世界。望着空荡荡的聊天列表，莫关山想给贺天发一条微信告诉他自己已经联网，但是一想这样太刻意了，好像自己上赶着他一样，于是就发了一条朋友圈——你们的爸爸莫关山已经进入互联网世界。  
很快贺天的消息顶了进来，成为了莫关山第一个对话框。  
＊  
「一本正经的土豆」进城了?  
「莫」瞧不起诺基亚?  
「一本正经的土豆」不敢不敢，我怕你拍死我。接到话剧社的通知了吧，下周一第一次见面会。  
「莫」嗯呢  
「一本正经的土豆」上次的日料好吃吧  
「莫」还可以吧  
「一本正经的土豆」下次带你吃铁板烧去  
＊  
暧昧期间的聊天是一场博弈，字数并不代表结果，回复的少并不意味着占据优势，莫关山克制着想让自己看起来高冷些。

大一新生在学长学姐眼里宛如有趣的小动物，他们总是充满朝气，又傻里傻气，带着高中生的稚嫩，非偏要装的老成，摆出一副——我已经是成年人的模样。  
「想当年姐姐我也是这样嫩的能掐出水来」杜沁洋朝着那个乖乖巧巧喊自己学姐的新生笑着点头，等人一过就伤感的摇摇头。  
「老姐姐」贺天调侃一句。  
「我劝你哦，你别对我社里的小鲜肉动歪心思」  
贺天不明意味的扯着嘴角，心下得意着那个被自己吃干抹净的红发小可爱。学校那么大，大一和大三的课程交集不多，只有一节市场营销，贺天的金融系和莫关山的企管系跨年级同修，不过贺天觉得不常见面也好，增加点神秘感，毕竟他们也不是搞对象，没必要像个连体婴。  
这样说着，大老远就见到那个红发少年和一个寸头小子追跑打斗着朝这边移动。  
「你他妈再问，我真的会打的你叫爸爸」  
「我看见了！你脖子上的粉色啾啾！是草莓」  
「草你xx」莫关山背着身快步走，朝着寸头竖起中指  
「你看你还不承认！有本事让我拍下来发朋友圈，问问大家这是不是被人种的草莓！」寸头边说边上手要拉扯莫关山  
「发你大爷！」莫关山扭头准备跑，却不料撞上一堵肉墙，抬眼一瞧居然是贺天。  
贺天微微低头，唇角翘起，漾出温柔的弧度，黑曜石般的眼睛里闪着光，发丝随着秋风抚过前额，莫关山顺着那风闻见一阵树木的清香。  
「要看路呀」贺天向后撤一步，与莫关山擦肩而过，难被人察觉的拍了下莫关山的手。  
莫关山愣愣的，还沉浸在刚才贺天的笑容和若有若无的肢体接触中，心里的小鹿在兴奋的欢呼，从未见过生人的小鹿，恨不得摆个三茶六宴邀请贺天进屋坐一坐。直到寸头抓着他胳膊「快点吧！还有5min！」才回过神，风风火火向教室跑去。

＊  
「见一」老子的春天要来了  
「莫」说什么胡话，再有几天都要冬至了  
「见一」呈您老人家金口，我遇到绝世好攻了  
「莫」（惊呆）  
「见一」是个学生，每天晚上都来店里学习  
「莫」明天我晚班我要看看  
「见一」我问过明明，他只在我值晚班时来  
「莫」……别自作多情了  
「见一」我的感觉没有错的，他对我有兴趣  
＊  
见一虽说不是什么恋爱高手，但经验总比自己多，莫关山咬着笔头发呆，想起见一说贺天对自己有兴趣，会不会是真的呢?今天不经意的遇见让莫关山心情一下子明朗了很多，明明前一秒还在为微积分头秃。  
莫关山想见贺天。自从上次在教学楼下见过一次之后，贺天只在晚上的时候找他聊天，莫关山别看在现实里沉默寡言，在微信上对着贺天竹筒倒豆子般的分享一天的鸡毛蒜皮。  
＊  
「莫」要熄灯了  
「一本正经的土豆」所以就不理我了?  
「莫」对  
「一本正经的土豆」（要哭）  
「莫」你自己玩儿吧！  
「一本正经的土豆」铁板烧没了！  
「莫」你就是不想请我  
「一本正经的土豆」你就是不愿意理我  
「莫」真的要睡了，明天要早起  
「一本正经的土豆」好叭，晚安安  
「莫」嗯呢  
＊  
以为就这样结束，莫关山早上起床急着去上课，手机都没开机，套上外套就往外跑，早点都没顾上吃，到了教室将将好，得空了打开手机，弹出一条消息  
＊  
「一本正经的土豆」我的晚安呢?  
＊  
莫关山被这一条消息振的心里一空，往上翻看消息，确实，自己前一晚并未回应贺天的晚安，莫关山一直认为互道晚安那是小姑娘才有的举动，贺天的这个问句，莫关山竟觉察出一丝委屈，搞得莫关山有种莫名的罪恶感，好像自己辜负了一个人一样……莫关山恍恍惚惚的过了一上午，也没回贺天消息。

转眼就到了话剧社第一次排练的日子，莫关山和寸头都在道具组，二人一下了晚课就到了教室，莫关山环顾一周却没发现贺天，不觉有点失望，本来就不喜欢凑热闹，莫关山就挑了个靠后的位置听学长学姐讲话，大抵是各个组的职责，和每年的校话剧社团展演和评比的时间……莫关山盯着贺天的对话框看了好久，又退出，锁屏解开又锁上。莫关山觉得自己有点可笑，在期待什么呢?直到见面会结束，莫关山也没见到贺天，回宿舍的路上，寸头勾着他的肩，絮絮叨叨的讲哪个女生好看，没注意到莫关山已经愣神很久了。

贺天那边今天赶上个朋友过生日，七七八八的朋友聚了一大桌，他尽管不嗜酒，但是走太早也不合适，说到毕业找工作，有个人说一起开个公司，信息化时代软件公司很火爆，也比较好攒起来，贺天动了心思，自家就算再是家大业大，也轮不着自己，父亲很看中大哥，根本也没想让自己接手公司，再说贺天也不稀得给老头子打工，几个朋友说的火热，贺天就把莫关山忘干净了，直到周思明转移话题。  
「他最近得着好的了，你们就别给他瞎介绍了」  
贺天心里团了火，狭长的眸子在他一开口时不悦的眯起来，嘴巴抿的紧紧的，偏的扯着嘴角露出一点笑，周思明还在那大肆宣传贺天最近是如何禁欲。贺天举起酒杯以敬酒的方式打断了周思明的调侃，周思明觉得贺天看自己时眼神冷的像冰块，眨巴眨巴眼，以为是自己幻视。  
聚会散场已然12点了，贺天坐在车里，跟代驾交代完地址，就给莫关山发微信。  
＊  
「一本正经的土豆」我听社长说今天见面会挺成功的  
……  
……  
「一本正经的土豆」睡了吗?  
「一本正经的土豆」今天参加个好朋友的聚会  
「一本正经的土豆」明天下午有课吗，咱俩吃铁板烧去  
＊  
两个人不同地点，同时盯着手机屏幕发愣，一个是自顾自的发，一个是不想回。莫关山捧着手机在床上翻了个身，手机屏幕荧蓝色的光打在脸上，像个忧伤的夜灵。莫关山关了手机没搭理贺天，他们又不是什么亲密关系，他本不需要和自己解释这么多，看了他的消息，心里却莫名的踏实了些。  
顺其自然这件事挺难的，莫关山已经直接陷入患得患失这个阶段了，他觉得他们脱了衣服合适，穿着衣服也能相处好，莫关山理所应当的认为他们有在一起的可能，便有了期待。


End file.
